Sepucuk Surat Untukmu
by shitsuka
Summary: Satu hal yang paling ingin kuucapkan yaitu Aku Mencintaimu/Kau adalah hal yang paling indah, yang diberikan Tuhan disisa - sisa umurku../Terimakasih atas Cintamu itu Ichigo, kuharap kau bisa menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dariku.. RnR?


**Fandom : Bleach **

**Characters :**

**~ Kuchiki Rukia**

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Romance, Hurt<strong>

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sepucuk Surat Untukmu © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa~!<strong>

**Yosh! Shitsu kembali lagi~~**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review . ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Rukia, Ichigo telah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kini Ichigo tak pernah tersenyum dan menjadi orang yang sangat pendiam bicarapun juga saat diperlukan. Beberapa hari ini Ichigo tidak masuk sekolah ia terus mengurung dirinya di kamar sambil memandangi photo Rukia yang sedang tersenyum bersama dirinya.

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa oleh ayah, dan adiknya, Ichigo mau kembali bersekolah lagi. Saat di sekolah banyak temannya yang menyapanya namun ia acuhkan. Ichigo terlihat seperti mayat hidup, pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh kepergian Rukia sangat membuat Ichigo menjadi down dan putus asa.

Andai Rukia tidak meninggal pasti Ichigo tidak akan menjadi seperti ini bukan? Pasti saat ini ia akan memamerkan senyumnya yang mempesona itu. Namun, Tuhan berkata lain karena Tuhan telah mengambil Rukia dari sisinya.

Kini Ichigo sedang berdiri di depan lokernya hendak mengambil buku yang akan ia gunakan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Saat Ichigo sedang mengobrak – ngabrik lokernya tiba – tiba saja ia menemukan sebuah amplop surat berwarna orange yang disisi kanan atasnya terdapat gambar Chappy. Di amplop surat tersebut tertulis _**'Sepucuk Surat Untukmu'**_ sesegera mungkin ia mengambil surat itu dan memasukan surat itu ke kantong celananya.

Karena penasaran akan isi dari surat itu Ichigo memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu di atap sekolah, agar ia dapat membaca surat tersebut dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di atap sekolahnya Ichigo langsung duduk di dekat dinding pembatas dan membuka surat itu. Ichigo mulai membaca kalimat per kalimat yang di tunjukan untuk dirinya. Ia meresapi semua kalimat yang ditulis oleh penulisnya untuk dirinya dengan seksama.

Setelah Ichigo selesai membaca surat itu air matanya meleleh membanjiri sudut matanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ichigo menangis. Tau kah kalian saat pemakaman Rukia, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menangis? Kini air matanya sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi dan akhirnya air mata itu meleleh juga.

Sayup - sayup Ichigo mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan, suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar.

"Ichigo, kumohon jangan menangis." ucap sang pemilik suara.

"Ru-ki-a? Aku tidak menangis kok." jawab Ichigo sedikit tergagap.

"Kau bohong Ichigo! Lalu cairan bening apa itu yang membanjiri sudut matamu Jeruk?" sindir Rukia.

"Ah berisik kau Midget." balas Ichigo tidak terima.

"Sudah aku tak mau berdebat denganmu karena waktuku hanya sebentar. Ichigo kau sudah membaca surat itu bukan?" ucap Rukia.

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya." balas Ichigo.

"Ichigo, aku mohon jangan membenciku yah. Maaf aku hanya bisa menyampaikan semua hal yang sulit kuungkapkan di surat itu." ucap Rukia.

"Aku tak akan membencimu Rukia. Terimakasih atas surat itu." balas Ichigo dengan suara yang parau.

"Terimakasih karena kau tidak membenciku. Maaf Ichigo sepertinya waktuku sebentar lagi habis, sebelum suaraku benar – benar menghilang kumohon agar kau kembali seperti dulu. Selalu memberikan senyuman terbaikmu pada semua orang, kumohon." pinta Rukia.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Rukia? Selama ini aku tersenyum karena ada kau!" seru Ichigo.

"Kau harus mencobanya Ichigo, karena kalau kau terus bersedih seperti itu aku akan terus merasa bersalah dan kau tahu jiwaku tak akan pernah tenang." ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan mu akanku coba untuk tersenyum seperti dulu." jawab Ichigo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu berarti kini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Selamat tinggal Ichigo aku harap kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Jangan lupa Ichigo kau tak pernah sendirian karena aku selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana. Selamat tinggal Ichigo." seru Rukia sebelum suaranya benar – benar menghilang dari pendengaran Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau tahu mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu karena hanya kau lah yang terbaik bagiku. Aku tahu aku tak pernah sendiri karena aku selalu merasa kau memang mengawasiku dari atas sana. Selamat tinggal Rukia." balas Ichigo pelan lebih tepatnya berbisik. Setelah Ichigo mengatakan hal itu ia menyesap air matanya yang tadi keluar dan lekas pergi dari atap sekolah untuk menemui teman – temannya sesuai dengan permintaan Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sepucuk Surat Untukmu**_

**_Untuk : Jeruk tersayang_**

**_Dari : Midget (panggilan kesayangan mu untukku bukan?)_**

**_._**

**_Hei, Ichigo jika kau telah menerima suratku ini berarti aku telah tiada _**

**_karena surat ini ku titipkan pada seseorang dan akan di kirimkan padamu saat aku telah tiada._**

**_Ichigo di surat ini akan ku tuliskan semua perasaanku padamu yang sulit kuungkapkan._**

**_._**

**_Kau tahu Ichigo ketika kau memasuki hari - hariku, _**

**_kehidupanku jadi lebih bewarna dan jauh dari kata monoton._**

**_Semenjak aku divonis bahwa umurku tidaklah panjang lagi oleh dokter akibat tumor otak yang kuderita_**

**_semangat hidupku telah lenyap, _****_tapi semenjak ada dirimu semangat hidupku pun bangkit lagi._**

**_._**

**_Mungkin kau sekarang sedang marah padaku karena aku telah merahasiakan penyakitku ini darimu,_**

**_kau mau tahu alasan aku merahasiakan penyakitku dari mu?_**

**_Alasannya karena aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkan diriku,_**

**_Aku tak mau sendirian lagi disini..._**

**_Jadi maafkanlah aku Ichigo jika kau marah..._**

**_._**

**_Ichigo ingatkah saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?_**

**_Saat itu adalah saat - saat terindah untukku._**

**_Kuharap kau tak melupakannya..._**

**_._**

**_Satu hal yang paling ingin kuucapkan yaitu Aku Mencintaimu_**

**_Kau adalah hal yang paling indah, yang diberikan Tuhan disisa - sisa umurku.._**

**_Terimakasih atas Cintamu itu Ichigo, kuharap kau bisa menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dariku.._**

**_..._**

**_~ Fin ~_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Pojokan Author :<em>**

**_Hehehe~ Halo ketemu lagi dengan Shitsu~_**

**_Entah kenapa saat saya baca lagi ada yang ngeganjel tapi saya bingung bagian mananya yang ngeganjel.._**

**_Sepertinya feelnya masih kurang.. _**

**_Maaf saya lagi bener - bener galau hari ini . T.T_**

**_Yosh..._**

**_Terimakasih kepada reader karena telah membaca dan meriview fict ini. ^.^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mind to :<em>**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_^.^_**


End file.
